Spencer Reid's Love Life
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: A short series of one shots, written for others, written for fun or randomly. Ranges anywhere from K to M. Pairings range from Origional Characters to JJ and Emily. Recent One-shot Undercover, O/C, Rated T.
1. Roommates

**Roommate – Spencer Reid**

**Rated K.**

Summary: Spencer Reid and one of his intellegent team members find themselves rooming at a motel for a case in Alaska. The problem? They butt-heads, constantly. Spencer/OC.

**Authors Note: Written for 'Early-Birdie-Girlie' as a person I picked as she reviewed my story 'Back in High School' I wasn't lying when I said I'd write one-shots. :P**

**Spencer might seem a little off character, but I think this is how he would act if he broke down. :D**

**Also, check out the one-shot I will be posting shortly for 'DreamingOfSoullessIan'. **

**So here you go Magen! **

**PS- the last name I have chosen is NOT her last name, just thought I should add that.**

**ALSO, THERE ARE NO SPOILERS WHAT SO EVER. I took the idea from the show, when they were in Alaska, but the only spoiler here is that Morgan and Garcia roomed with each other, the cases and victims are different :]**

**Review away please, I don't mind :]**

"I am sorry, we only have 4 rooms. We weren't expecting you." the motel manager of a 7 room motel, with only 4 vacant ones, unfortunately for the 8 team members that were currently working a case that was going on. Garcia joined them on this case because there was tech work involved. The motel manager tried to see if there were any more rooms open, one was already occupied by JJ, who wasn't feeling well and left the rest of the team about 2 hours ago.

"Thank you," Hotch said as the manager handed him all 4 keys and then left to go to his office. Hotch looked at the 6 Agents in front of him. "Well, fist I guess we decide whose rooming with who." Hotch said.

"I'll go with JJ." Emily said as she grabbed the key from Hotch's hand that said room '3', which is the room JJ went into earlier. "Night." She said before walking out the door and to the room.

"Dibs." Garcia said immediately with a smile as she put her hand on Morgan's hand, Morgan smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, but no funny business." Morgan told her with a smirk as he grabbed a key from Hotch, who seemed unfazed with Morgan's comment. "C'mon Garcia," Morgan said as they both left, Hotch played with the two keys in his hand as the door shut with Morgan and Garcia out of it.

"Rossi?" Hotch asked as he placed the other key on the table, Rossi raised his eyebrows and shook his head, there was no one else he'd dream to share a room with, but he didn't _dream _to share a room with Hotch either, if it were up to him, he'd make someone triple-up and have a room t himself, that was just Rossi for you. They both left the room and there left me and Reid and one room key. I bit my thumb nail as I reached to grab the key and looked at him. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to sleep in a bed or would you rather that chair?" I said as I walked to the door and out to room number '2', which is the one that was written on the key. I opened the door and shut it behind me, Spencer wasn't anywhere to be found. I dropped my go-bag on one of the beds, _thank god there's 2 beds_. I thought as I collapsed onto it. What was I expecting? A five-star hotel bed? I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. The only reason why I was so tired was because we went from an 8 hour flight and run around the whole day from a few different crime scenes.

I woke up to a knock on the door, more like knocks. I opened my eyes and looked at the bed directly across from me as I stood up. The best wasn't slept in, even in he tried to make it exactly the way it was before there'd be a little mistake that I'd point out. I ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, sorry to wake you. I just got a call from Hotch... there's another victim. He already has Morgan and Prentiss at the scene and wants you and Reid to stay here with Garcia, Rossi and I are about to go talk to the detective." JJ said, I nodded slowly.

"Alright, thanks JJ." I said, she smiled and turned away to get in the car with Rossi. I closed the door and changed before walking into the lobby where I was hoping Garcia and Reid were. I walked in the lobby and saw Garcia sitting on the couch, typing away on her laptop. "Hey.." I said as I walked over.

"Hey sleepy head." Garcia said with a smile as she looked over at me. I laughed and shook my head as I sat down on a chair.

"Here you are," the motel manager said as she put two cups of coffee on that table.

"Oh, thank you so much." Garcia said as she grabbed one cup and blew on it, I looked at her. "Go ahead." she said, I squinted my eyebrows.

"What about Reid?" I asked, thinking it was for him.

"Oh, that skinny fellow? He left right before you came in, slept in that chair all night." the manager said, while referring to Garcia before she smiled and walked away, I looked at Garcia.

"When did you get in here?" I asked her.

"Not more than 10 minutes ago, why did he sleep in here? Did you lock him out?" Garcia asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, Garcia. Last night I said 'Are you going to sleep in a bed, or would you rather sleep in that chair', then I went to the room, thinking he'd follow me. It's like he hates me or something."

"He doesn't _hate _you." Garcia said. "There must be something logical going up in that brain of his, maybe he was doing something and didn't want to wake you by knocking on the door. Either way, you've only been here for 3 months. He's only close to JJ, Emily and I, I think girls freak him out." I laughed.

"Really? I couldn't have guessed." I said, a bit on the sarcastic side.

"Especially you," Garcia continued, I looked at her. "You're pretty smart, Magen. I think it's a smack of intimidation to him."

"I'm not nearly as smart as him. You ask him about _anything _or _any _serial killer and he can tell you the whole history of it right off the bat, without leaving anything out. I can only tell you _half _of that." I said, Garcia smirked and reached her hands to the key board.

"You're intellect matches up with you're beauty, my friend. And intellect and beauty only make the heart grow fonder." Garcia said with a smirk, I gave her a confused look.

"What?" I asked her with a confused voice, Garcia laughed.

"You will figure it out my little intellectual beauty." she said with another smirk, I didn't bother to ask her any more questions, I'd just get another weird comment such as the last one.

"Look at you, MIA for an hour and then acting as if you were never gone?" Garcia asked Reid as he walked in the door with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I went to talk to the victims family. Hotch said it was fine." Reid snapped back.

"Snappy I see." Garcia said as she started typing again, Reid rolled his eyes and sat on the chair.

"Why'd you sleep in the chair?" I asked him when he sat down, he looked at me.

"Because I felt like it."

"Okay, okay. Remember not to talk to Reid when he hasn't had his 20th cup of coffee." I said the last part to Garcia, who smirked, Reid rolled his eyes. "I know you might try to bite my head off, but what did the victims family say?" I asked him, Reid took a long, slow sip of his coffee and pulled it away from his lips and _slowly _swallowed it.

"That they don't know why Miranda was murdered." he said simply, I raised my eyebrows.

"You wasted an hour to retract _that _information?" I asked him.

"Oh, and that she had a date with a Conner Valley the night she was killed." he said with a sly smile, I squinted at him and shook my head.

"And you couldn't _call_ oh, I don't know, a tech chick whom looks up suspicious people like him, aka, Garcia?" I asked him, Reid shrugged.

"I guess not."

"You're un believable." I told him as I looked at Garcia.

"I'm looking him up."

"No need, I spoke to Conner Valley. He stood her up to play video games with his friends, which his parents can testify to." he said, I looked up at him and let out a sigh as he smiled.

"His records clean anyway." Garcia said with a shrug, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone when it rang.

"Fuller, speaking." I said into the phone, just like everyone else answered their phones.

"We found another body not far from where the victim we found this morning was. They got a positive ID of her, Kelsie Horton, she was murdered 4 days ago." Prentiss told me, I stood up and walked to the corner of the room.

"Horton?" I asked in a lower voice.

"Yes, Leslie Horton's daughter. Hotch wants you and Reid to bring her down to the police department." Prentiss told him, I let out a small sigh.

"Alright, we'll be right there." I hung up and turned around to see Reid looking at me. "We have to bring Ms. Horton down to the police department, her daughter was another victim..." I spoke quietly.

"He's most likely early to mid 20s, the way these girls were killed he's probably suffered from abandonment from his mother," Reid said to the rest of the team after we got together at the end of the day before going to bed, we had no idea who this guy was.

"Or he's recently suffered some kind of heart break," I spoke up, everyone directed their attention to me. I could feel Reid's eyes on me like daggers. "These girls are 17 and 18, all have brown hair and brown eyes, they're similar. Independent and free-willed. Many 17 and 18 year olds are becoming more independent, some go off to college in different towns, or states. Maybe he couldn't handle it."

"Good work." Hotch said. "It's late, we all need our rest. We wont get much place else right now until we have another lead. We meet back here at 7, unless something else happens." Hotch said before we all nodded and went to our separate rooms.

"Why do you always do that, Fuller?" I heard Reid say as I was about to shut the door to the motel room, Reid pushed it back open and walked in.

"What?" I asked. "Shut the door?" I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Level off with me, we were telling what we thought could have been the reason of him being set off, you're supposed to let people finish, but _no. _You can't do that because _you _always need to take the spot light."

"Whoa, whoa, Reid. You need to calm down because first off all we were spit balling _ideas _which means they're _ideas _we get in our _heads _and say what we _think _set them off. And second of all I do **not **always need to take the spot light, I hate the spot light Reid. Shows how much you know about me." I told him.

"I know plenty about you, _Fuller. _You like to level off with me because you think you're better than me and everyone else, well Fuller, you are **not.**"

"I do not think I'm better than anyone else or _you _Reid. I could care less about being better than anyone, Reid! I think that _you _need to stop telling me what I'm thinking when I'm clearly not thinking what you're thinking I'm thinking!" I said a little on the louder side, I didn't even think it through when I said it, it just came out of my mouth.

"That doesn't make any sense!" he said as loud as I did and with a confused voice.

"I know! I didn't exactly think through what I'd say when I'm being accused of thinking I'm better than you!" I said as I let out a sigh and sat on the bed. "I'm not better than you, Spencer. I don't think that. If anything I think, no, I _know _that you're better than _me._ Compared to you, I'm an idiot. You hate me, and from I knew it from day-one, I thought it was just because I'm the newbie, but then Garcia said it's because I intimidate you, which makes no sense because I am no where as near as smart as you..." I said in a lower voice, I began rambling and I knew it, I just looked down at my hands the whole time. I felt my eyes start to water, I could _act _tough as long as I wanted, but I wasn't. I let out another sigh. That was the first time I called him Spencer, and I didn't hear him say anything. I heard him take a breath, then pause, then take another breath.

"I-" he paused. "I don't hate you, and I never did hate you. You do intimidate me, though. You're smart and I just handled it like a buffoon. I am sorry." I saw him hesitantly sit next to me out of the corner of my eye. I smiled and laughed at his word choice. "What?" I heard him squeak out, I shook my head and laughed.

"You described the way you described it like a clown," I said, letting out another small laugh. That's what a buffoon was.

"A rude, vulgar fool to be exact." he said, I could tell the slight humor in his voice.

"See, that's why you're better than me." I told him as I looked back at my hands and then sniffed in before wiping a tear that fell down my cheek with my sleep. "I look like a fricken mess," I said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I overreacted." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"If anyone should be apologizing for over reacting, it's me..." he said as he let out a sigh. "And you don't look like a mess." he said a little on the quieter side, I could tell that he hesitated to say that.

"Really? Because I think I totally do." I said with a sigh.

"Magen." I heard my name barely come out of his mouth as he moved my hand from my face, I looked up at him. That was the first time he said my name, ever. I gulped as our eyes met, I didn't even realize _I _was moving forward before I could feel his hot breath on my lips,_ just a little bit further, _I thought as I tried to force myself to move that little centimeter closer. But it was like I was paralyzed by his breath, I felt his lips finally collide with mine and my eyes shut immediately. I don't know how I could explain the kiss, _fireworks _would be way to cliché, and frankly, kisses can't feel like fireworks because if it did, you would be blown up before you even finished the kiss. "I-I'm sorry..." he said as I felt him pull away, I looked at him in shock, because we even kissed in the first place, but mainly because he pulled away.

"Don't be sorry..." I heard myself say as I grabbed onto his neck and pulled his lips to mine for another kiss. I guess I was caught up in the moment, I don't even know where that came form. He hesitated for a second to kiss back, but then started kissing back. His lips were soft and warm. The first kiss was gentler than this one, but not by much. It was still gentle, but also a little harder than the previous one.

"I-I'm sorry.." I heard him saying again as he pulled away, I looked at him. "This just feels weird, especially when we're working on a case and everything. It-it could interfere and I don't want that to happen." Spencer said, he was right, I was _stupid. _

"Yeah, you're right." I said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "You better be going to get your go-bag, because as your roommate I am **not **letting you sleep on that chair again, it makes you grouchy." I said with a smile, Spencer chuckled.

"That's exactly what I'm going to get."


	2. Undercover

**Undercover - Spencer Reid**

**Rated T.**

**Authors Note: Written for 'DreamingOfSoullessIan' because of her encouragement and reviewing 'Back in High School'. The last name 'Shea' is not her last name, that I know of. So it is FAKE. I don't own Spencer Reid(unfortunately) or Jamie :]**

**Check out the other One-shot I wrote for 'Early-Birdie-Girlie' who got the one shot for hew reviews in 'Back in High School', It's called 'Roommates'.**

**Sorry it's on the shorter side though :/**

**Anyway, I don't mind getting reviews, AT ALL. So review away! :]**

"Well, this is going to be _exciting, _ey, Prentiss?" Agent Jamie Shea said as she walked into the locker room where Agent Emily Prentiss was with he back to the door, Emily let out a laugh.

"I know, right? I have to pretend to be married to Hotch? Talk about awkward. All I know is that he better not be so up-tight or it wont be believable." Emily said with a laugh as she turned around while buttoning the last button of her shirt.

"Well, I have to pretend to be Reid's girlfriend... I can't keep up with half the stuff he says.." Jamie said as she opened her go-bag.

"Neither can anyone else." Emily said as she patted her back. "See you in a few." Emily said as she walked out, leaving Jamie to change.

3 hours later they caught the guy that was killing the victims, then were sent to the hotel by Hotch because the plane was going to leave in the morning.

"Morgan and I are gonna get a drink, wanna come?" Emily asked Jamie as they walked through the lobby. Jamie looked back at Spencer, who was waiting for the elevator.

"What about Reid?"

"Eh, he didn't wanna come." Emily said with a shrug.

"Okay, well I think I'm just gonna turn in." Jamie said with a smile, Emily nodded.

"See you in the morning." Emily said as she walked over to the direction of the bar with Derek.

"Don't drink to much!" Jamie said with a laugh as she walked over to Spencer, Emily rolled her eyes and walked with Derek. "Hey, Reid..." Jamie said as she walked over to him and waited for the elevator.

"Hey..." he said on the quieter side.

"Well, that was some undercover work, huh? I thought he was going to punch you when you corrected him on the facts about that painting." Jamie said with a small laugh, Spencer nodded as they both took a step in the elevator. "So how come you didn't want to go get a drink with them?" Jamie asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Why didn't you?" he asked, Jamie looked at him.

"Well, because I thought that I could convince you to have a drink with me at my hotel room..." Jamie told him with a smile. "And no, it is not a key word for 'hook up'." Jamie added, Spencer smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know, we're leaving at 7 in the morning, I'm not sure if it's the best idea." he said as she doors opened, they both walked out and Jamie turned around and looked at him while standing in front of her door.

"Just one drink? It'll only take as long as it takes for you to finish it." Jamie said as she leaned on the door frame, Spencer looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Alright," he said, Jamie smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks..." she said as she walked in the hotel room and dropped her bag on one of the beds. She went straight for the tiny bar that was in the room. "Alright, so tequila or gin?" Jamie said with a small laugh as she held up the mini bottles. "Or if you don't want the strong stuff, there's a couple beers in the fridge." Jamie said as she tilted her head towards the fridge, Spencer nodded.

"I think beer is fine." he said with a smile, Jamie smiled and grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to him.

"You know, when I said it wasn't key word for 'hook up' I was joking." Jamie said as she sat next to him and put the beer bottle to her lips. Spencer looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Yup, you heard me Mr. encyclopedia."

"I told you not to call me that, Jame." Spencer reminded her.

"Yeah, you also told me you would never hold my hand on the job, yet we did earlier." Jamie said as she raised her eyebrows and took another sip of beer and looked over at him innocently, Spencer chuckled and shook his head. "There are different definitions of the words 'hook up',"

"I know, To meet up or hang out with someone, to connect a mechanism and a source of power, to assemble or wire." Spencer said as he looked at her.

"Let me rephrase that, there are a _lot _of definitions." Jamie corrected. "Such as one is to make out with someone,"

"And the other is to engage in sexual intercourse."

"It sounds weird when you put it like that, Spence." Jamie said as she took another sip, Spencer took his last sip of beer and placed it on the table. Jamie stood up. "Can you at least give your _girlfriend _a kiss?" Jamie asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Spencer looked at her. "Spencer." she said with a smile. "It's just one little kiss, on the job, it's not _that _big of a deal."

"96 percent of the time when couples haven't engaged in any kind of sexual acts for a long period of time the first kiss that they do have causes them to engage in said act." Spencer told her.

"We're not one of your statistics, Spence. See." Jamie said as she pulled his lips down to hers and gave him a soft kiss, then she pulled away slightly. "See." She breathed as she pulled away from him and dropped her arms from his neck. Spencer looked at her and she handed him his bag. "Now go sleep, _alone._" She said, Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Ja-"

"No, no. Spencer, you were right. You said one drink and I took advantage of that." Jamie said as she walked towards the door and opened it for him. "Goodnight." she sang quietly before she closed the door and smiled to herself. "4... 3... 2..." she heard a small knock on the door, she smiled before opening the door and seeing Spencer standing there. "Get in here." she said with a smile as she pulled him in by his shirt and kissing him.


End file.
